


Favorite Way to Relax

by VestalVirgin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestalVirgin/pseuds/VestalVirgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baths are Kathryn's favorite way to relax.  Chakotay discovers why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Way to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek: Voyager and the characters are the property of Paramount.

Favorite Way to Relax

The computer told him Kathryn was in her quarters. He entered intending to ask her to have lunch with him before their bridge shifts. He had not seen her since he woke up this morning and he was missing her fiercely. He had always missed her when he didn’t see her for several hours, and now that feeling was intensified since their relationship had taken a much more personal turn three days ago.

She was not at her desk and not on the sofa. He moved to the bedroom, which was also empty, and heard a soft splash of water from the bathroom. The door was open and he stepped quietly to it, spotting her in the bathtub. Gods, she was sexy! One foot was propped on the wall of the tub, the lean lines of her toned calf shimmering in the soft light. At the opposite end, her head was leaned back, auburn hair loose and flowing around her face, eyes closed and pink lips slightly parted. Droplets of water glistened on her neck and along her shoulders. He watched as one pearl undulated from the concave of her throat down between her breasts. He imagined himself following the trail with his tongue, planting tiny kisses across her breasts and her stomach.

His captivation was broken by a soft, throaty moan. He stepped farther into the room, intending to alert her he was there, when he saw gentle waves across the top of the water. He traced the line of her soft skin as it dipped under the water and was rocked by an electric jolt when he realized what she was doing. She had one hand between her legs, and the slow movement of her fingers was creating the waves. She was pleasuring herself!

“Well, that explains the moan,” he thought to himself. Sweet heavens! A firestorm raced through his body straight to his center. He felt himself hardening as he watched her slide her hand from her button down to the opening of her core, teasing herself there, her mouth opening further. He couldn’t stop the sharp intake of breath, his heart pounding as his manhood lengthened. 

Her eyes flew open at the sound and she shot up into a sitting position. “Chakotay!”

He groaned, his eyes ravaging her as he said huskily, “Kathryn, please don’t stop.”

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were here,” she said, a blush rising through her neck and face.

He smiled hungrily at her. “Were you wishing I was?”

She saw the flames of passion in his face and lowered her gaze, where she noted his hard cock straining against his pants. “How long have you been watching?” she asked, her voice deepened.

“Long enough to die a thousand deaths if you stop now.” 

She raked her eyes back up his body and locked her gaze with his. He saw the hesitation on her face slowly replaced by her unfulfilled need. “Only if I can watch you, too,” she said softly.

Chakotay pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in the corner to be followed quickly by the rest of his clothing. He stood before her, the sight of his golden skin and swollen erection setting her aflame once more. He walked to the end of the tub and put his feet in the water, sitting on the edge so he was facing her, his knees spread apart and his hard cock straining toward her. 

Kathryn leaned back in the bath again and brought one hand up to trail her fingers down her chest to play with her nipple. She caressed her skin across the valley to the other breast and took that nipple between her fingers. Her other hand found her center and brushed across her clit, a small sigh escaping her throat as a tiny shiver raced over her body.

Chakotay fought the urge to come right then as he watched her delicate fingers play across her own skin, catching brief glimpses of her swollen clit as her hand moved over it, the lips of her sex visible through the light playing over the surface of the water. He grabbed his manhood and slowly began to slide up and down the shaft. “That’s it, baby,” she crooned. “Stroke it for me.” 

He groaned again. “Oh gods, Kathryn.” Her freedom in sex had been a surprise to him, though considering the way she took command of everything else, it shouldn’t have been. From that first night when she had completely abandoned herself to him and played his body like a master conductor, he was lost to her. A simple glance at her now was enough to make him ache with passion. He watched as she braced both feet on the bottom of the tub and pushed her knees further apart. She took up a steady rhythm over her button, her hips lifting slightly in the water. Her lips parted again as she gasped. “Ahh!” 

The sound from her rocked his body like a graviton surge. He pumped harder, faster over his cock and felt the first drops of hot liquid escape. With his next rise, he slid over the head and used the oils to slick the tip, squeezing his fingers over it as if imagining being inside her. 

Kathryn moved her other hand down from her breast and found her slit, feeling her own wetness even in the water. She teased a finger up and down the opening and then inserted it in her hot core. Her hips rose further toward him and he could clearly see every inch of her as water cascaded over her sides. His body responded with an almost primal need for release. He felt his manhood swell and his hand quickened its pace yet again, up and down from base to tip and back. Somehow, the sight of her masturbating brought him closer, faster to exploding than he had experienced since his very first sexual encounter with a woman.

Her breasts rose and fell in the water with each breath she took, and he could see the muscles of her stomach beginning to clench. “You know how you like it, Kathryn,” he said softly. “Make yourself come for me.” 

Her eyes were locked on the swollen head of his cock, watching the rise and fall of his hand. She matched the rhythm in and out of her opening to his as she inserted a second finger. She was caught between wanting to prolong their play and the undeniable, delicious urge for release. Every brush of the pads of her fingers over her clit sent a jolt through her nerves. She could see the head of his penis glistening with the precursor to the orgasm she knew he was fighting to hold back. The muscles of his thighs and stomach were clenching and relaxing, his bicep bulging as his hand pumped his cock. His eyes were pools of dark chocolate as he watched her finger driving in and out of her wet heat. “I’m so close, Chakotay. I want to watch you come with me.”

He was already teetering on the edge of climax and her words, her alto voice purring her desire to him, poured over him, leaving raging flames in their wake. His other hand snaked underneath to tickle across his tightening sack as he ran his fingers over his leaking head to slick his cock once more. “Unh!” His head leaned back then whipped forward again, his torso curling forward with the spasm through his center. With a sharp intake of breath, he growled, “I can’t hold back. I’m going to come, Kathryn.” 

“Yes! Let it go, Chakotay. Let me see you come, baby.”

His building cry followed the wave through the pit of his stomach to his cock. Kathryn drove her fingers into her wet core and rocked her clit. At the first spurt of his seed into the water, she threw her head back and cried out. She felt his hot come splash on the top of one breast, the sensation clenching her core around her fingers even tighter, the firestorm of orgasm through her body searing her nerves. She lifted her head to look at him, seeing his seed spurting from the purple tip, his face locked in the throes of his climax, his eyes ravaging her. His hand gripped his jumping cock while her hot core rippled around her fingers buried deep inside herself until finally they both began to slow.

Chakotay’s legs were trembling against hers and he let himself slip down into the water, his hand still around the base of his penis. She slid her fingers from her core and leaned forward, touching them against his lips until he sucked them in, tasting her. She slid her knees under her and brought her lips to his, her tongue darting into his mouth and teasing his palette. When she pulled her mouth away from his, she turned to rest against him, her body still trembling slightly from the power of her orgasm. He reached his arms around her and lazily ran his fingertips over her skin, across her breasts and down to her stomach. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and caressed his legs spread out alongside hers under the water. 

“Gods, woman,” Chakotay panted. “Do you have any idea what you do to me? I’ve never seen anything so hot.” 

She smiled softly and moaned. “Mmmm. You caught me in the act. What else could I do?”

He hugged her to him tighter, her bare back against his chest warm and soft. He whispered in her ear, “Is that why baths are your favorite way to relax, Kathryn?”

She let out a soft, throaty laugh and crossed her arms over his, her fingers lightly tracing circles over the backs of his hands. “Now you know my secret.”


End file.
